Snapshots of Equestria
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring everyone's favorite ponies. New story up!
1. High Flyers with the CMCs

**My Little Pony: Highs and Lows**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Apple Bloom**

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Scootaloo as she made the final adjustments on her invention. She had been working on it all week long borrowing parts from Twilight, Dr. Whooves, and Rarity. She explained that we are sure to get our cutie marks as daredevils not to mention break the record for fastest ponies.

"Trust me I've watched Twilight and the doctor work on this stuff all the time," she gets out a remote control and presses a button. "To glory!" faster than a parasprite can fly we take off into the wild blue yonder. "This is awesome!"

**Rainbow Dash**

"The squirt is going to be so surprised," I said looking at the Wonderbolts tickets I won. Scootaloo was sad that she was sick and couldn't have her birthday party at school. "She is going to...," I look up and see the three fillies racing into the air. "Hang on," I zoom into the air trying to catch up with them . "Stay togeth...," they crash into a window, "hang on...," I follow them inside Twi's home where they landed.

"What in Equestria is going on?" she races up the stairs to see what happened. The fillies look up getting their bearings before looking at their flanks to find nothing. "Is this why you borrowed all that stuff from and doctor to do some crazy stuff.

"Um...," Twilight glared at them as I helped them up. "We saw it in the latest issue of _Extreme Pony_?" Sweetie Belle said as conjuring a copy of the magazine. Twilight told them it was stupid of them to do this, "we know now," I noticed Scootaloo winced as she got up.

"That's not good," I went over to her, "it looks like you a broke a bone," the little filly gulped nervously looking between me and her injured wing. "Don't worry, Dr. Stable will be able to...," before I can finish she races down the steps as fast as she could.

"What's wrong with her?" Twi asked confused, something me told me there was more than just a busted wing at stake. I follow her down the stairs hoping to catch up with her.

**Scootaloo**

"I can't believe this is happening again," I said finally making it to my house. They're going ship me off to some other family far away from Ponyville. "Maybe I can say Silver Spoon knocked me down the steps and...," the sound of knocking at the door made my heart stop. "Uh...just a second," I said gently placing a blanket over my back to hide my injury.

"Hey kiddo, I wanted to see if everything is okay," Rainbow said as she came into the room. "I know why you ran away," she looked up at me. "You're afraid if someone finds out you hurt yourself again the foster care program will ship you away." I nod slowly, my 'caregiver' told me that if I ended up banged up I'd be sent to some other family.

"They already said if I get one more broken bone I can kiss Ponyville goodbye," she gently placed around me and pulled me close to her. She told me that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. "But Dr. Stable will have to report to the injuries to them," She nodded but explained that she will tell will the agency it was accident and make sure I stay here. "Thank you Rainbow," I snuggled up to her as she gently stroked my good side with her wing.

"Common let's get you fixed up," Rainbow said as we trotted out of the house and towards Ponyvillie Hospital.


	2. Egg Coloring with Twilight and CMCs

**Egg Coloring**

**Spike**

"Why can't we start now?" I asked Twilight as she set up the coloring stations. She glares at me and reminds we have to wait for the others to show up so she can instruct them on how to color and decorate the eggs. "Everypony knows how to do this already and besides I want my eggs to be a surprise," I said looking at my bag of jewels if this doesn't impress Rarity I don't know what will.

"We don't know that egg coloring is a Canterlot tradition and not all ponies celebrate the spring sunrise with egg coloring," I sighed and looked at cups filled with all kinds of color. They were your normal red, blue, yellow, green, and purple but there was another cup. This one was looked like it was filled with a liquid metal. "I see you've noticed Princess Celestia's shimmer dye." I looked in amazement the princess never gives away the recipe for it let alone anypony doing it when she is not here. "Cadence taught me how to make when I was a foal," wow I can't wait to see it.

I look up at the clock, "I thought you said for everypony to be here at noon," it was now 12:15. Twi looked up and started to get worried. It wasn't like the others to be so late.

**Applejack**

"Do you like our decorating?" Apple Bloom asked as she, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle showed me how they dyed the baby chickens different colors not to mention nearly everything else on the farm. "We're sure to get our cute marks for decorating," the three beamed with pride. It certainly was unusual but that wasn't my concern. Rarity is going to have a fit when she sees you like this, I rounded up the three and led them upstairs to clean them up.

"All right you three into the tub," I said lifting them into the warm water. Scootaloo moans complaining that they were going to get clean when they were done. "How pray tell were you going to do that?" she says they were going to dive into the lake to wash off the paint. Mayor Mare would love that to see her nice clean lake turned rainbow colored by three fillies. "What about those poor chickens you 'improved,'" Sweetie Belle shows me a bottle of paint. "Flim Flam brothers washable paint. Cleans off in seconds...," this isn't going to be easy.

"We're old enough now we don't need help taking a bath," my sister whines. I remind her what happened the last time she decided to take a bath by herself. Sweet Apple Acres was turned into water park and we were mopping up water for weeks. I told them that I would feel better if I supervised them. "All right," she said as I started to wash their manes.

**Twilight**

"Almost everyone is here," Spike said excited as Rainbow Dash walked into the kitchen. "Can we please start now?" he looked down at his bag of jewels he brought. I am sure Applejack has a good reason for being late and I could fill her in later. I nod watching the little dragon get ready to make eggs.

Fluttershy takes out some crayons; she explains that when she was little she used to write on the egg before dyeing them. "You can write whatever you want to on it," she says drawing something one and dipping into some blue dye. "See, it's a bunny."

"I'll take one," Spike takes one and starts writing down something. I try to see what he was doing, "do you mind? the nerve of some ponies," sometimes I worry about him. he takes dips it into the green dye and places some gems on it. "A work of art," he started making googly eyes at Rarity who smiled and took the egg. "What do you think I wrote it for you?"

"Oh spike you are such a darling," she nuzzles spike who blushes, I will have to talk to him after this is done.

**Sweetie Belle**

"Now stay here you three while I go get some towels," Applejack said walking out of the room once she was gone we started to splashing around in the water.

"You know what this bath needs," Scootaloo said taking out a bottle she was hiding, "bubbles!" the label 'Flim Flam brothers super duper bath bubbles. A world of bubbly fun for bath time.' She opens the bottle and pours out the soap stirring it up with her wings.

"Aren't you supposed to only put a bit in?" Apple Bloom asks nervously Scootaloo says that it's more fun with more bubbles. Soon the tub is filled with bubbles. The pegasus dives down into the suds and comes out with a beard on her chin. "You look like that one unicorn Twilight always talks about," I go down into bubbles next.

"You look like Discord," Scootaloo says laughing as I resurface, "try to transformation spell," I close my eye and focus on trying to make a pony out of the bubbles. I see something starting to form. We all wait in anticipation as an imp like creature comes out of the water. "What is that?" we try to catch it but it slips away and escapes. "I have a bad feeling about this!" 

**Rainbow Dash**

"What do you think about this Tank pretty sweet huh," I showed the green speckled egg to my pet. He just looked at and nuzzled up against me. Twilight comes over and smile saying it was very beautiful but she has something special that will make it stand out.

"This is a special dye, it's Princess Celestia's own special formula. I was lucky enough to have Princess Cadence tell me how to make it," she take an egg and dips it in the dye. "Now for a little magic," her horn glows as she lifts the egg out and starts change colors. "The red symbolizes the red flowers and the blue is the...," the door swings open and strange creature comes rushing in.

"Water Water Water!" it shouted it in dove into one the cups spalashing dye all over the table. It splashes back up and now there are two of them. I ask Twilight what is it. She is not and goes to look it up in a book but before she can open it the thing splashes dye all over it.

"ALL RIGHT THAT IS IT!" she stamps her hoof on the floor, "No one damages my books," she casts a magical net and tries to catch it but it slips away. "Come here you whatever you are you," it splashes into another cup getting dye on everypony.

"MY FUR!" Rarity cries out as red splotches make her look she's sick, "No pony ruins my fur and gets away with it," she takes an empty jar and tries to sneak up on it. It laughs as it dives into another cup. "AHHHHH," the white unicorn faints as yellow dye pours down on her mane. "This is the worst possible thing ever!"

**Scootaloo**

"Applejack did seem too mad about what happened," I tell my friends as they glare. "Well maybe Flim and Flam will tell Big Mac what's in that bubble mix so he can fix it," Sweetie glares at me according to her unicorns never reveal their secrets. "How would you know you don't have any secrets- except...," she places a hoof over my mouth telling me not to say anything about that or else.

"Come on you two, we need to...," a bright flash can be seen in the direction of Twilight's house where she was teaching everypony to dye eggs. "That is not a good sign...,"


	3. Trading

**Trading**

**Dr. Whooves**

"Now careful with that Derpy," I told my companion as she helped me get set up. I had needed to get rid of something from my previous adventures and what better way than to go to the Rainbow Falls Trader Exchange.

"Don't worry Doctor I can handle it," the pegasus says carrying the box of items to our booth. "You have a lot of neat stuff," she rummages through it. "Look a mask for Nightmare Night," she took an old robot head. "Help me try it on," she accidently drops it on the floor turning it on.

"Destroy all carbon based lifeforms," it spews out, honestly this hunk of junk can be quite annoying. "Must destro...," I shut it off sighing in relief. I hope you get turned into scrap metal. I place it on the table along with some other things and wait for the ponies to come.

Roseluck walks up and asks what I have, "well I have all sorts of neat things," I take out a hypercube, "this cube can hold an infinite amount of matter. Perfect for spring cleaning," she smiles and ask she I will trade it for a pear..."A what?" she places the fruit on the table. "AHHH GET IT AWAY FROM ME DERPY HELP ME!" I call out as the pegasus tackles me to the ground.

"Don't worry I'll save you," she says smiling helping me up, "Sorry Doc my bad," I tell her it's okay. "Do you mind if I go see what everyone is selling. I tell that will be fine and to have fun. She thanks me and goes off to see what the other ponies are doing.

**Trixie**

"What do you mean you won't trade two magic jewels for that jar," the vendor says he has plenty of magic jewels and only one magic jar. "Well these are two special gems I used them to defeat a powerful wizard and...," he tells me that paint is chipped on one of them. "Ridic..." I look down and see he's right. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will return with something of value." 

I sit down on a nearby bench looking at my 'gems' when I get my hooves on the pony who told they were magic I will turn him into a toad. "I told you for the last time I will not trade these plans for two golden horseshoes," it was that doctor pony the one who lives in the blue house. He is arguing with Thunderlane about something. 

"Ah come on Doctor, these are solid gold," the pegasus pleads, "this one is signed by Spitfire herself during her rookie year. You can't tell me you're un impressed," The doctor shakes his head saying that these are plans for creating your own robot army and way more popular than a pompous pony's old shoes.

"Did you say army?" I teleport to his booth interested in what he has. The Doctor nods his head saying he stole them from an evil king ages ago. "Tell Trixie what you do you want for it," he says it has to be rare and unique. "Trixie will be right back," I tell him racing off I have to get those plans.

**Derpy**

"I'm not sure Derpy," Twilight said looking at my box of muffins, "I really have no use for a dozen muffins," I frowned about to walk away when she looked over them again, "How about I give you this cookbook for two snozberry muffins," I smile and hand her the muffins. She gives me the book and tells me to have a good day,

The doctor is going to be so happy he's wanted this book for a long time, "Thank you Princess Twilight," the purple mare blushes and says just call her Twilight, "Okay," I walk off with my newest trade. "Now where to find the...," I hear music and nearby and follow it.

"Hurry Hurry Hurry! Step right up and see the greatest marvel of ponykind," a voice said it was those Flim Flam brothers. "You will never see an item like this in your entire life," Flam says excited, "you there miss, you shall be the first to witness this modern miracle."

He pushes me onto the stage, "I real...," they say it will only take moment. Flim brings out some kind of device. They call it Flim Flam Super Duper Dehydrator. They take my book and place in the machine. "My book," The press a lever causing it to make noise. A few moment s later a phial of powder comes out.

"That's right you can move your items easy peasy and all it takes is a few bits," Flim said as I walked away sadly. The Doctor is going to be so mad at me.

**Twilight**

"Thank you come again," I said waving to the pony who left as Trixie, out of breath and exhausted, teleported to the front of the line. "Trixie? are you okay?" I ask her as he pants trying to speak. I give a glass of water.

"Thank...you...," she gulps it down and grabs me by the scruff of my neck, "Sparkle you have to help me," she pleads as I help her out and asks what's wrong. "Dr. Whooves has plans for a robot army and I need something important to trade," okay now I am confused, "you play Pokepony?" I nod slowly, "and you have been collecting since the beginning and have almost every card," I feel my heart stop as I realize what she wants.

"Forget it Trixie I am not giving my golden pikahorse card signed by the actress who does her voice for the movies," She screams at me to please give it to her as she wants her own robot army. After hearing putting up with her for three minutes I agree to it if she promises to shut up. She nods as I take it out of its holder and hands to her. "You better hurry it's almost sundown," she teleports away, "you're welcome!" I shout rolling my eyes.

**Dr. Whooves**

"I'm sorry Button, I can't trade you my time shifter for a copy of the Legend of Mareda," I tell him as looks at me sadly. "Time travel is too dangerous and besides the power core is unstable and if used would bathe Equestria in so much radiation we would glow brighter than the sun," the colt walks away as Trixie teleports in front of me.

"Doctor...I...have...," she slapped a card on the table. It was one of those of Pokepony cards. "It's an ultra rare pikahorse golden card signed by the actress who plays her in the movies. There are only 3 in all of Equestria," I examine it she is right but I tell her it's too late, "wha...," it's sundown and I have to close up. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams to the heavens as I start to pack my things.

"Now where is Derpy," I see the mare walk toward me with a sad face. "What's wrong," she shows a phial of powder. It was originally a book she was going to give to me but the Flim Flam brothers tricked her and turned into dust. "I thought they were banned two years ago from here?" I tell not the worry.

I pour the powder on the stand and pour a drop of water into it. Within a microsecond the powder transforms into a book a again. "Doctor you're a genius," she hugs me tight. I tell it was simple. I tell her I could use some help getting my stuff packed up. "You got it doc!"


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

**Twilight Sparkle**

"This place is amazing!" Spike said running down the hall looking at all the rooms. I must admit that this place is nice but it's missing something.

The memory is still embedded in my mind, in one nanosecond Tirek had destroyed all that I held dear four years of memories turned to ash. "My...home," the words stuck in my throat as I looked up at the monster. Part of me wanted to curl up and cry in that moment but I had to be strong and I had to defeat him.

"Twilight are you okay?" a voice asked snapping me to the present. It was Spike his eyes were full of worry. I said I was fine and just tired after the battle. I slowly walked into an empty room and collapsed on the floor hoping for this to be a nightmare.

**Spike**

I looked into the room and saw Twi passed out on the floor. This battle had taken so much out of her. "There has to be something I can do help," I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to snack on some jewels. "I think I saw jewel cake in the frid...," the door opens revealing Discord eating an oat burger.

"I hope you don't mind my visit," the draconequus came out of the fridge, "I just wanted to see how Twilight is doing?" I sighed and said not too good; she was tired and needed to rest. "I understand I was worried about her?" that took me aback his tone was one of concern without hint of his trickiness. "I had managed to salvage something from the library," he produced a small book bound in beautiful white leather. "It's not much but I thought she would like to have it."

I flipped through the pages, it was a photo album, "where did you find this," Discord mentioned he found it near amongst the rubble. A flood of memories came back as I looked at a picture of me and Twi on our first day in Ponyville. Discord mentioned that he was amazed that she defeated Nightmare Moon. "She didn't do alone. Everyone helped." 

"You know that is something I admire about her. Even in the darkest of times you have stood together and never give up. It's a trait that few ponies have," I nodded Twilight is one of a kind and my best friend. "Tell Twilight that I hope she feels better," the hybrid said as he vanished leaving only the book

**Twilight Sparkle**

I walked down a large hallway, "hello is any pony here?" I heard a voice grumbling something about a machine not working, "Who is there?" I felt a presence behind me. I turn around and see a pony with gray fur and white main. He was wearing a black suit with white had a hourglass on his flank. There was something about him that reminded me about Dr. Whooves. "Are you a realtive of Dr. Whooves?" I asked him curiously.

"You could say that," he said, "I am his ancestor in a way. You young lady must be Twilight Sparkle," I was taken back that he knew my name. "Princess Luna has told me about you," Luna has mentioned me to him I never knew I was that important. "she said you are a powerful alicorn and has defended Equestria time and time again," I gave a brief smile, "what's wrong my dear?" he asked seeing my distress. 

"It's just that I lost my home in the battle with Tirek. Everything I know and love turned to...," he places a hoof on my mouth and tells me it's going to be okay. "How is it going to be okay?" he asks me if I still have the memories with me. That's a silly question of course I do.

"Then Tirek has not stolen everything from you. Yes, the physical place is destroyed that memories remain," he looked to the distance as if thinking of his own past. I was about to ask him if he's all right when he started to glow. "No not now not now," I ask him what's happening. "I am going to change and you will awaken, " he started to gallop up as some magic lifted him off the ground and light flooded the area.

"DOCTOR!" I start up looking around finding myself in my castle. Was all I saw a dream, but it seemed so real," I get out of bed and walk down the steps to find Spike in the kitchen reading a book. "Hey Spike what are you looking at?" he says it's a book that Discord managed to salvage from Golden Oaks. It was filled with pictures of me and my friends.

Looking at the book reminded of what the doctor had said. Yes the building is no more but the memories of those I care about will never die. Tirek may had taken my house but he will he never take away my home.


	5. Done in a Minuet

**Done in a Minuet **

**by: Hordak's Pupil**

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Don't worry Twi, you will do fine," Spike said looking up from a book he was reading. I looked around the small office wasn't busy. "Colgate is the best dentist in Equestria," I had got up this morning with a throbbing pain in my mouth.

I thought it was just a sensitive tooth but when my face swelled up I knew I would have to go to the dentist. I hadn't been to there since I was foal and nervous about what would be done. What if it's a cavity I would have it filled. The thought of having it drilled made me turn pale. "You know what Spike, I think I'm...," the pain was too much.

"It's going to be fine Twilight, you've faced worse things," he's right I've faced Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Tirek. None of them had drills and other sharp needles. "Here why don't we play a game of four in a row," he sets up the board. "You go first."

"Twilight Sparkle!" the hygienist, calls out as I gulp. Spike assures that I will be fine. "This way your majesty." I fellow into an examination room. She asks me what is wrong.

"I woke up today and my mouth hurt," she tells me to open up as she picks up a instrument. She taps on each tooth asking which one hurt. She tapped on one of my right molars. "OW OW OW OW," she writes something down on a clipboard.

"Dr. Colgate will be in shortly," she walks out of the room leaving me alone. I look up at the tiles trying to calm down. I imagined there were various shapes and patterns. I also hear music playing very softly almost relaxing.

"Twilight Sparkle," Colgate says walking in the room. "It seems you have an abscessed tooth princess. We need to get it out right now." I ask her what she means by out? "Extraction of course," I gulp. "Now my assistant will be back to give you something for the pain. Don't worry you are in good hooves."

"Don't worry Twilight, Colgate is an excellent...," the door opens again and Discord walks in. "Discord? What are you doing here?" he's dressed in scrubs and a cap.

"Fluttershy suggested I get a job and I chose to help the doctor," This is a bad bad idea I should have just ignored the pain. "Look into my eyes princess," I feel a wave of calm come over me. "There is nothing to worry about," I feel my eyes close and drift to sleep.

**Spike**

"I can't believe that Humdrum almost let Phony Pharaoh get away?" I said engulfed in my comic. I guess the writers taking Humdrum seriously wasn't true. Ever since Marevell sold out to that mega entertainment studio the stories have gone downhill.

"Mr. The Dragon," a pony calls up as I snap out of it. He calls me to the door. "Does the princess have someone to take her home?" I ask her why she wants to know. She explains that Twilight had to have a tooth pulled and needed to be put under. "It's a light sedation but still I would have her avoid magic for a day and get plenty of rest," I tell her I will send a message to one of her friends to come get her. "Thank you, also she needs to avoid eating for a few hours."

I take out a blank scroll, "Dear Rarity, Twilight needs a way home. She had some dental work down and needs a way to get home...," out of all her friends Rarity is the most reliable and gorgeous. One day she will be mine and my dreams will come true.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Can you hear me darling?" a voice pierced the darkness as I slowly opened my eyes. Three forms were standing over me. "Just take it easy Twi," my vision became clear and saw Rarity, Spike, and Colgate standing there.

"We got that nasty tooth out Twilight," Colgate says but I don't remember anything after Discord coming in. "Isn't he the best, he has a way with patients that really puts them to ease." She tells me not eat for a couple hours and just take it easy. "If you need medicine some I recommend Ponidol just take two every four hours," She hands spikes a bag. "If she has any complications call me or Dr. Stable ASAP okay?"

She helps me up and outside where Rarity has a cart waiting for us, "Spike would you be a doll and get us to the castle." Spike salutes her and hitches up the cart as Rarity and Colgate help in before we take off.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Apple Bloom**

"You must be plum tuckered after your big day," AJ said she tucked me into bed. "I bet you thought this day would never come," I must admit that did it seem like it would take forever. "We're so proud of you," she kisses me on the forehead and turn out the lights. "Good night Apple Bloom" with that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I am not sure what happened next but when I opened my eyes I found myself in a castle. "Welcome Apple Bloom," the familiar voice of Luna said as she walked into the room. I ask her what is going on. "I have brought you to my castle." 

"You mean the one in Canterlot or the old one in the forest," she laughs and says neither. This is the castle of dreams. "Castle of dreams," she says this is where she goes to be alone and recharge. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You will know soon enough but we must wait for the others." Others are coming. She nods and tells me that everything will be okay.

**Filthy Rich**

"I can't believe you actually agreed to her _idea_," Spoiled berated me. "You did not become the richest pony in Ponyville by giving away your money. I looked up; the money helps the community and that is the right thing to do.

"What good is money if it rots in a vault," her eyes grow in rage. "Speaking of which, I've decide that we were not going to Manehattan. I have found a better use for the money." I explain I am going to start a scholarship for ponies who can't afford education. It will make sure they everything to succeed and grow,

"But that money was going to…," yes that was going to getting Di into the boarding school. After hearing about what she did today I think staying in Ponyville is the right thing to do. "What was got into you Filthy?"

Let's just say that our daughter has opened my eyes.

**Princess Luna**

"This place is amazing," the young apple says as I show around my castle. "Did you build this?" I nod. I had constructed it ages ago when my cutie mark first appeared. "Did it take you long to figure out what you were meant to do?" she asked curiously.

When I was filly I thought I would never get my cutie mark. I would see Tia and her friends all with their marks but it seemed mine never would come. I asked her when I would get mine but always got the same answer, "when the time is right Luna," but the time never came.

When I was about 12 I discovered I had the ability to enter ponies' dreams. It was a neat trick at first and would show off to my friends at school. That changed one night when I heard a scream from Tia's room.

I raced inside and saw her in the grips of a night terror. I just had to save her. I used my powers and helped her face her fear. When I woke up I discovered a cutie mark on my flank. "Luna! You did it," my sister said as I jumped for joy at finally knowing my talent- to help others face what scares them in their dreams.

The sound of the door opening snapped me back to the present. "The others are here." I teleport to the door where the other crusaders are waiting; "welcome Crusaders this is a momentous occasion," Sweetie and Scootaloo smiled happily showing off their cutie marks. "Come let us celebrate!"

"Princess Luna, we were wondering if we could invite some else here," I ask them who they want to invite. "You'll see," the smile innocently.

**Diamond Tiara**

"Diamond Dazzle Tiara! Sit up straight!" mom said as I looked down at my plate. It was the usual cooked oats and parsnips. Mom prides herself in only eating the best food in Equestria.

She was talking about something but I couldn't hear exactly what she saying. I look up at the night sky. The moon seemed brighter and larger than normal. "A good evening to you Diamond Tiara," a voice said as I rubbed my eyes but the face gone. "I hope this night finds you happy." 

I am no longer in the dining room but my bedroom. Something tells me to go to the mirror. Everything seems normal but my reflection begins to quiver. I can no longer see myself but, "Princess Luna!" I gasp as the princess walks out of my mirror. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to invite you to a party," no one ever invites me to their parties. I ask who is it for, "you will have to come with me to see." She walks over to the mirror and goes through it like a door. I tell her to wait up and follow her.

I am no longer in my room but what looks a ballroom decorated for a party. "Diamond Tiara! You made it" the Cutie Mark Crusaders say racing over and hugging me. I ask what's going on, "Princess Luna is throwing a party in honor of getting our cutie marks. We asked that all of our friends could be here," Sweetie Belle explains. There was something about that word 'friend' that gave me a warm feeling inside.

All around were the ponies from school, "Di! You made it!" Silver Spoon calls out as I race over to her. "Have you ever seen anything so incredible!" no I haven't everything was amazing. I had the time of my life. 

"The sun is rising, it is time to go children," Luna said looking out the window. I sighed for me that meant for me to go back to an overbearing mother telling me what to do. Back to be miss prim and proper hooves.

"Diamond what's wrong," Scootaloo asks noticing my face. I tell her I didn't want to go back to _real _world and everything that meant. "I know what you mean. Once I had a dream I could fly and I was so sad that I had to wake up. Luna came to me said dreams gives the hope needed to endure the day whatever happens."

"Do not fear Diamond Tiara; you will not forget this night," the princess said as I smiled. I thanked everyone for inviting and told the crusaders that I will see them tomorrow.


	7. Sweet Reunions

**Sweet Reunions**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Starlight Glimmer**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Twilight nervously as we arrived at the house. It has been years since I saw him would he even remember me? The purple Alicorn placed a hoof on me and assured me that he would recognize me.

I knocked on the door nervously and waited for an answer. It slowly opened revealing orange unicorn with white on his hooves and face. "Can I help you?" he asks looking at me intently. "Starlight? Is that you" I nod. "It's been ages, I've missed you," he hugged me. "Please come in," he invited us into his home.

"I've missed you too Sunburst," he shows into a dining room. He asks me what I have been up to. "It's a long story. Let's just say I've let friendship back into my heart," he pours us some tea. He asks about my friend. "This is Princess Twilight Sparkle," he bows and says it's honor to meet her.

"Please call me Twilight," she says sitting down as Sunburst places some cucumber sandwhiches on the table. "Starlight has searched far and wide for you," she tells him of how I thought he abandoned me. He says that is not true and he's looked for me as well.

"I had heard about a pony that looks like you in a village where everyone is 'equal' but the Starlight I know would never do that." I sigh thinking back to my village and those I lied to. I would make it up them and show them what real friendship is.

**Twilight Sparkle**

"Do you remember the time we played 'magic battle?'" Sunburst asked his friend. Starlight smiled and said she loved that game. "I would pretend to be an evil wizard and Starlight would be the plucky heroine who defeats me." He took out a picture book showing them the two of them playing together.

"Please I am sure Twilight doesn't want to hear about our silly games," Starlight said blushing. He turns the page showing the two at Hearth's Warming. "I remember that one; we tried to stay up to see if Santa Hooves was real." She recalls saying the even set a magic trap.

"We fell asleep and somehow Santa eluded our trap," that was the best holiday ever as he and Starlight got costumes for their games. "That cape was always too long for me and I would trip," Starlight laughed saying she had her mom fix it for him. "Hey Starlight remember when we made this?"

It was a picture of the two of them having fun outside with words 'Sunburst and Starlight forever.' "I always hoped I would see you again. I even tried writing to you but the letters came back return to sender. Starlight lowered her head and said she had made mistakes in the past. She asks her friend if he could forgive her. "Of course I forgive you," the two of them hugged. "Thank you for reuniting us."

"It wasn't me who brought you together. It was Starlight, she's the one who wanted to find you." The two friends hug as I look out the window. "I think it's about for us to leave Starlight. We want to make it to the village before dark."

"You will come back to visit won't you," Sunburst asks as Starlight nods, "I can't wait, you have to come over for Hearth's Warming."Starlight says she won't miss it. "Wonderful," they hug last time as we head off to the village.


	8. Home for the Holidays

**Home for the Holidays**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Twilight Sparkle**

"This party is going to be epic," Dash said as I finished writing the last of the invitations. "Everyone in Ponyville will be attending this Hearth's Warming party." I smiled. I wanted to show the people of the town how much they meant to be and decided to throw them a party.

"Happy Hearth's Warming," Fluttershy and Applejack shouted as they brought a large tree. "We found the biggest most beautiful tree in the Everfree Forest," the Pegasus said setting up in the room. "This is going to be the best Hearth's Warming party ever." Once the tree is up they start to decorate it.

"Spike did you get those invitations written," the little dragon looks at the stack of envelopes sealed and ready for delivery. It was good thing Celestia taught me that sending spell. "Although," I take a blank card and write something on it. I place in a envelope and write down the name of it. "I'm going to deliver this one personally," I tell him as I put my coat and scarf on before going outside.

**Trixie**

The wind howled outside as I placed another log on the fireplace. "It's been like this for days. Trixie will never dig herself out even with magic." I groaned at the thought of going outside in that weather. I hate this time of year. Snow and ice, "Trixie should have moved to the tropics," You need money for that and well the magic business isn't what it… I heard a thump outside. "What is that?"

I teleport outside and see Sparkle in the snow. The storm must have been too much for her. I use a spell and teleport inside the trailer. I place on her on my bed and wrap her in the blankets. "I think I have some daisy and daffodil soup." I walk into the kitchen and make a pot of it for my guest when she wakes up.

Where on Equestria was she heading anyway? I notice a envelope in her mouth. I gently take it out. It has my name on it. I open it up and see an invite for a party. She was inviting me to a party but why no one ever invites Trixie anywhere.

I thought back to my childhood. My father was a strict unicorn, to him magic was everything. If you didn't have magic you were not worth his time. I had wanted to go to a party for New Years Eve but he said parties are a waste of time and "it was beneath me to associate with non-unicorns" which meant I had no friends living in an mostly Earth Pony town.

I snapped back to the present and the invite. "No I can't I have to dig myself out of this dumb blizzard!" I got the shovel and went outside.

**Twilight Sparkle**

My eyes slowly opened, "where am I?"the last thing I remember was crashing into a snow bank trying to deliver the invite. However I was now inside a room and the scent of soup filled my nose. Sitting beside the bed was a bowl of daisy and daffodil on a table. I took the spoon and sipped it. "mmmmmm my favorite."

I hear someone outside talking; I get up and find Trixie outside trying to dig out of the snow. I walk over to her and start helping her. "You should be resting," the blue unicorn says concerned using her magic to hold onto her hat.

"I am feeling better," I tell her as I help her dig out her wagon from the storm. "Thank you for taking me in," Trixie nods and goes back to digging. I ask her how she is doing, She looks saying she managing as best she can. "Do you have anything special planned for the holidays?" She looks at me and walks back in the wagon. "Trixie! Wait!" I teleport inside. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

"you know Sparkle not everypony is a princess with a castle. I have things…things to…do…," she turns away as she sobs. I ask her what's wrong and ask if there is anything that I can do to help her. "Why would you want to help me?" I tell her because she is my friend. "You consider me…a friend?" I nod, "Trixie never had a friend before."

"Well Trixie I would like to be your friend and want to come my Hearth's Warming party." She mouthed thank you and hugged me tight. I told her it's all right and told her I was looking forward to seeing there. 


End file.
